Quest Ideas
Quest Layout testing List Ideas Bird Wyvern *Paradise Bird - Yyillbis *Tengus on Earth! - Yyillbis x2 *Crow of th Night - Terror Yyillbis *Flock of the same feather - Yyillbis + Yyillbis *Feather Storm - Yyillbis + Terror Yyillbis *Avianolution - Frostuin + Yyillbis + Taridacilus + Aquitaivas *Pen is mightier than the sword - Yyillbis + Megiagura *Pengenius - Frostuin *Breaking the Ice - Frostuin *That's a paddling - Frostuin x2 *The spearrow and the hawk - Sunaga Orca + Aquitaivas *Bird of Prey - Aquitaivas x2 *Airborne Combat - Aquitaivas + Taridacilus Ambhiabian *Sword and shield - Megiagura + Jinuichii *Snow Festival Crisis - Frostuin, Haukuru, Medracg *Bountious Ocean - Gragnant, Eveidyon, Tirios Lacruna *Fist of Sea and Earth - Gragnant, Draviabado *Shield of Hope - Jinuichii *Eveid if you can! - Eveidyon x2 *An army of frogs - Beishuagun, Eveidyon, Draviabado *Blade and Shield - Beishuagun + Jinuichii *Bargain of Blood - Beishuagun + Draviabado *Combat Training - Beishuagun x2 *Guard Duty - Jinuichii x2 *Army of Croaks! - Kriaka, Beishuagun, Jinuichii, Draviabado Mariellidae *Dunes of fear - Dune Mariellidae x2 *Cave of Nope - Bakusha + Tekinahanta *A "small" Problem - Arachia *One big Nope! - Arachia *Demon Sands - Dune Mariellidae x2 *The flying spear - Hikōhōn *Temnophobia - Tekinahanta x3 *Black and Blue - Raikahoon + Taicho Vaimori *Needle and Bite - Hikōhōn + Gigabota Zygeoleus *Master of Thunder - Zygeoleus *Zapp,Zapp,Zapping away! - Zygeoleus x2 *One Million Zapps! - Zygeoleus x3 *Raigeki Summon - Zygeoleus, Glapioterix, Yellioda Nitensiuba *Friendly Noodle - Nitensiuba Rayabbatisu *Unlucky Paw - Rayabbatisu *Up,up and Away! - Rayabbatisu x2 *Dream of Carrots - Rayabbatisu Brute Wyvern *Lord of the Stone - Yamadios *Ore Lord - Yamadios *Rolling Thunder - Yamadios *The Iron Mines - Yamadios x2 *Tempo - Yamadios + Suasuion *Sandy Dread - Suasuion *The Shepard - Suasuion *Bloodstained Sand - Suasuion *Sand Comet Suasuion - Suasuion *Sandy fists - Suasuion x2 *Sand Fleet - Suasuion, Dune Mariellidae, Narveldär Raikahoon *Lost in the Swamp - Raikahoon Jungle Theme *The Tide Turns - ??? *Thrill of the Hunt - ??? *The shroud - ??? *Bringing the Light - ??? *Tropical juice - ??? Swamp theme *Party Crasher - ??? *Grotto Motto - ??? *Castle on Sand - ??? *Jungle Trouble - ??? Yellioda *Ray of Light - Yellioda *Slime Investigation - Yellioda *Liquid Mystery - Yellioda *Way to Glory - Yellioda x2 *Slime harvesting - Yellioda (hunt-a-thon) Megiagura *Blue Edge - Megiagura *The duty of a prince - Megiagura *Battle to become King - Megiagura x2 Gragnant *Box champion - Gragnant *KO! - Gragnant *Red Brawl - Gragnant x2 *Hammer Time - Gragnant + Draviabado Flagships *Blades, Everywhere blades - Megiagura, Aquitaivas, Beishuagun *Rock, Paper, Scizor - Rallica Gio, Haukuru, Bakusha *Three horns too much - Narveldär + Dune Mariellidae *Beauty and the Beast - Tirios Lacruna + Raikahoon *Lost in the Dunes - Narveldär, Dune Mariellidae, Taicho Vaimori ED *Giant's Liar - Yama Ruro (repel) *Titan Awakening - Yama Ruro *The End - Sayruu *Aftermath - Sayruu (repel) *I'll be back - Sayruu Summer Adventure theme *The Summoner - ??? *Fantasy Travel -??? *Road Ahead - ??? *Sudden Attack - ??? *Enemy on the Road - ??? *Born hunter - ??? *Destination Ahead! - ??? Kingdom theme *Tough Hunt - ??? *Weakling - ??? *Hunter's Recongition - ??? *Hunter's God Prophecy - ??? *That Evil Beast - ??? *Infinite Pain - ??? *Proof from Hunter - ??? *Magical Beast - ??? Mountain Theme *New Paths - ??? *New Ways - ??? *New Journeys - ??? *Crooked Guardian - ??? *Into the Crisis - ??? *Anger of a Guardian - ??? *Triangle kill - ??? *Miracles of Fighting - ??? Water Theme *Net of Waters - ??? *Underwater Expedition - ??? *Wave Village Request - ??? *Demon of the Sea - ??? *New Training method - ??? *Lord of all water beasts - ??? *Long Abscence Moments - ??? *Malicous Sea Virus - ??? *Defend the Net Sea! - ??? *Glory of the Sea - ???